Close To You
by Yuuki no LemonAsem
Summary: Bagaimana Sasuke yang benci dikerubungi orang terutama fansnya, bertemu dengan Naruto, si Model.  fic pertama Mokkun. SHO-AI


Close To You

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=_

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

(They Long To Be) Close To You Rie Fu

Close To You Mokkun Gembul si KucingItem

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: **Sho-ai**, Gaje, Abal, A Bit OOC, Maybe Typo(s), etc. SasuxNaru

**Don't Like, Don't Read** !

"..." talk, '...' think, _italic_: song

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=_

Presented for:

Naruto's b'day.

Kaa-chan a.k.a Cielheart Ie-chan's b'day.

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=_

**-****Konoha Gakuen-**

**-****Naruto POV-**

"Kyaaa! Itu mereka datang! Deidara-chan dan Naruto-kun datang!"

"Naruto-kun, aku cinta padamu!"

"Naruto-kun, kau tampan sekali!"

"Kyaaa! Naruto-kun tersenyum!"

"Dei-chan, kau manis sekali!"

"Dei-chan, jadikan aku pacarmu!"

"Dei-chan, aku ingin memelukmu!"

Seperti biasa, mereka selalu terlihat antusias menyambut kami ketika di sekolah. Ya, aku dan saudari kembarku, Deidara, memang memiliki banyak penggemar mengingat perkerjaan kami sebagai model kembar yang sedang naik daun. Ini membuat kami harus sering ijin –kalau tidak ingin disebut bolos– sekolah.

Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak. Kenyataanya tidak hanya di luar sekolah atau saat kami sedang bekerja, di sekolah pun masih banyak orang yang mengelu-elukan kami. Seperti ketika kami tiba di sekolah seperti tadi pun kami disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan seperti itu. Ya, teriakan para penggemar.

Dan seperti biasa, kubalas mereka dengan senyuman matahari ku –menurut Dei-chan senyumku terlalu bersinar–. Sedangkan Dei-chan membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan tentu saja senyuman manisnya.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, dan adikku, Namikaze Deidara. Beberapa hari lagi aku –tepatnya kami– akan berusia 17 tahun. Tanggal 10 Oktober tahun ini akan menjadi hari yang spesial bagi kami karena hari itu kami akan meluncurkan _photobook_ terbaru kami sekaligus peluncuran single perdana kami. Hahaha... Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari itu.

**-End of Naruto POV-**

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=_

**-****Normal POV-**

"Dei-chan, kau mau ke kantin tidak?"

"Aku ke mau ke perpus dulu. Mau ketemu Sasori. Kau cari tempat dan pesankan aku makanan yang seperti biasa saja, Naruto. Ah, tapi ingat jangan terlalu banyak. Aku sedang diet."

"Siap tuan putri!" Naruto pun segera keluar kelas dengan tawa renyah yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Sementara Deidara langsung melesat ke tempat Sasori berada.

Sesampainya dikantin, Naruto langsung dikerubuti fansnya. Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak bisa mengatasi hal itu. Segera setelah lepas dari kerubungan fansnya, ia pun memesan makanan untuknya dan juga untuk adiknya, ramen spesial. Tak lama, orang yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Hai, Naruto," sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum. "Seperti biasa, kau terlihat menyilaukan."

"He? Kau pikir aku ini matahari apa?" dia spontan menggembungkan pipinya. Terlihat imut memang, tapi lebih baik jangan diucapkan langsung didepannya kalau kau masih ingin merasakan hangatnya matahari pagi esok hari.

"Berhentilah menggodanya, Sasori!" timpal Deidara sambil menyenggol Sasori. "Lihat, dia jadi ngambek kan."

Mereka pun menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka dengan bercanda. Hingga akhirnya mereka harus kembali belajar di kelas masing-masing.

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=_

Seorang pemuda berambut –err– ekor ayam terlihat tergesa memasuki gedung Akatsuki Enterprise yang merupakan production house (PH) terbesar di kota Otto. Ia tak peduli sapaan orang yang bertemu dengannya. Dalam pikirannya hanya satu, ia ingin segera sampai ke ruang direktur.

BRAAAAK!

Dengan kasarnya ia membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya si pemilik ruangan yang sedang memeriksa dokumen-dokumennya.

Sasuke melempar sebuah kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan surat ini, Aniki?" tanyanya.

Itachi hanya melihat kertas itu sekilas. "Kau ku pindahkan sementara di kantor cabang kita di Konoha."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kau kan bisa menyuruh orang lain," tanyanya sambil menatap tajam Itachi.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah memilihmu untuk menjadi manajer Sai menggantikan Juugo yang sedang dirawat. Ayolah Sasuke. Ini hanya untuk sementara." bujuk Itachi.

"Berapa lama?"

"Sampai Juugo benar-benar pulih total. Lagipula Sai ke Konoha pun tak akan lama, mungkin hanya sebulan."

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat saja, hanya sebentar."

"Belajarlah untuk lebih bisa bersabar dan bekerja sama dalam sebuah kelompok besar, Sasuke. Kelak kau yang akan mewarisi perusahaan ini kan?" ujar Itachi sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Lagipula, siapa tahu kau akan mendapatkan hal yang menarik selama kau di sana."

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=_

**-Sasuke POV-**

Malas. Itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini. Sebenarnya aku malas kalau harus berurusan dengan hal yang menyangkut dunia entertainment. Lebih baik aku mengurusi saham daripada harus mengurusi Sai.

Aku tidak membenci Sai. Dia sahabatku, teman dan juga sepupuku. Yang kubenci adalah fansnya atau lebih tepatnya fans kami. Kenapa? Karena mereka selalu berteriak, terlebih _fangirls_ kami.

Sudah sejak kecil aku selalu saja mendapatkan fangirls yang terlihat mengerikan dimataku. Mereka dapat bersikap mengerikan kalau sudah menyangkut obsesi mereka.

Bukan berarti aku takut pada mereka. Tidak. Uchiha Sasuke tidak takut pada mereka. Cukup dengan memberikan death glare kebanggaanku sudah bisa dipastikan mereka akan mundur dan tidak akan mendekatiku.

Aku hanya bosan harus menghadapi mereka dengan cara yang sama. Terlebih beberapa tahun belakangan baru ku ketahui kalau mereka menyebutku 'Sasuke si Pangeran Es' dan "Sai si Pangeran Musim Semi" . Menggelikan!

Apanya yang musim semi? Sai terlalu bermurah hati pada mereka. Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh terlalu over senyum. Itu yang selalu diajarkan ayah padaku.

Kami memasuki salah saatu ruangan di Sharingan Studio yang merupakan salah satu cabang dari perusahaan milik keluargaku di Konoha.

Jujur saja, aku tidak suka pandangan yang tertuju pada kami sejak tadi. Hey, yang artis itu Sai, bukan aku.

"Sai, pemotretan hari ini dilakukan di studio 10," kataku sambil menutup notes kecil yang berisi berbagai catatan yang harus kulakukan sebagai managernya sekaligus jadwalnya selama di Konoha.

Sai terlihat merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Ok. Aku sudah siap sejak tadi."

**-End of Sasuke POV-**

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=_

**-Studio 10, Sharingan Studio-**

**-Normal POV-**

"Gaara, rupanya kau yang akan memotret kami ya?" tanya Deidara.

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban sambil terus mempersiapkan kameranya.

"Seperti biasa, dia terlalu sedikit menjawab," sungut Deidara.

"Hahaha. Kalau dia menjawab panjang lebar, bukan Garaa namanya," ledek Sasori sambil mengacak acak kepala adiknya yang dibalas dengan tatapan –aku-bukan-anak-kecil- olah Gaara.

"Hei, Kakashi-san. Hari ini kami akan berpasangan dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto pada manajernya.

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya dan balik bertanya pada Naruto "Kau tidak membaca kertas yang kemarin kuberikan?"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memamerkan senyum mataharinya.

"Haaah. Kau ini," dengan bosan Kakashi menjelaskan –atau lebih tepatnya membacakan ulang kertas yang tak dibaca itu– pada Naruto. "Hari ini kau dan Deidara akan berpasangan dengan Haku dan Sai. Kalian akan difoto berpasangan. Kau dengan Haku, Deidara dengan Sai."

"Ah, kalau Haku-chan aku tahu. Tapi kalau Sai aku tidak tahu. Apa dia model yang baru diorbitkan?" cecar Deidara.

"Sai itu nama tenarnya. Nama aslinya Uchiha Sai. Dia model pria dari Otto yang juga sedang naik daun seperti kalian," timpal Sasori.

Tok-Tok-Tok

Masuklah dua orang yang terlihat mirip ke dalam studio foto itu. Yang satu terlihat dingin, tidak ada senyum yang menghias bibirnya, tapi aura seorang idola memancar dari dirinya. Sedangkan yang satunya masuk dengan senyum yang senantiasa menghias wajahnya. Kebalikan dengan orang yang ada disebelahnya.

"Hai. Namaku Sai," katanya ramah. "Sedangkan yang di sebelahku ini managerku, Sasuke. Salam kenal." Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan trademarknya 'Hn'.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku Deidara, Namikaze Deidara. Yang sedang mengatur kamera itu Sabaku no Gaara, fotografer kita hari ini. Yang disebelahnya itu kakak kembarku Naruto, yang juga model iklan ini. Sedangkan laki-laki yang mengenakan masker itu managerku, Hatake Kakashi. Salam kenal juga."

Sasuke dan Sai mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Deidara tadi ketika memperkenalkan diri. Terlihat Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang melakukan pengambilan foto untuk mengetes pencahayaan.

Deg!

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=_

**-Sasuke POV-**

'Deg!'

Naruto? Apa dia yang berambut pirang itu? Dia, manis juga. Yah, untuk ukuran seorang model pria yang terbilang tampan, dia cukup manis. Apalagi dengan tiga garis dikedua pipinya yang seolah membentuk kumis kucing. Ditambah dengan kulit karamelnya. Sepertinya aku menyukainya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang dirinya. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa suaranya. Apa bolamatanya beriris sama sengan adiknya itu atau tidak? Yah, aku tertarik padanya.

"Hai. Perkenalkan, aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Manager dari Sai. Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Oh, ah, hai juga. Namaku Naruto, dan ini Gaara yang nanti akan memotret untuk iklan nanti," jawab Naruto sambil memperkenalkan Gaara.

"Mohon kerjasamanya juga," jawab Gaara singkat sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke dan Sai.

"Kau manis juga ya, Naruto-chan," sapa Sai dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

'Twitch'

Hei, harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, Sai! Dia akan menjadi milikku. Cepat atau lambat.

'Bugh'

Aku melihat Sai memegangi perutnya yang terkena 'Salam hangat a la Naruto'. Kurasa aku sedikit beruntung karena mengucapkan kata 'manis' hanya di dalam hati. Bukan seperti Sai yang mengucapkan langsung didepan Naruto.

"Jangan menyebutku 'manis' atau kau akan menginap di 'hotel' penuh obat selama dua bulan," desisnya menahan marah.

Heh? Imut juga kalau sedang marah. Wajahnya memerah. Seperti tomat kesukaanku saja.

Mata kami bertatapan sejenak. Biru, warna langit cerah. Akhirnya ia pun menunjuk wajahku. "Itu juga berlaku padamu, Sasuke-san."

Aku mendengus. "Hn. Akan kuingat. Dobe."

Sepertinya ia terkejut akan kata-kataku tadi. Buktinya ia langsung membalasku.

"A-apa kau bilang, Teme? Aku bukan dobe! Teme!"

Tuh kan, dia membalasku. Refleks aku menutup kuping. Dan kulihat bukan aku saja, tapi orang yang ada di studio ini pun menutup kuping mereka. Teriakannya benar-benar polusi suara.

"Kau berisik, Dobe."

"KAU! Kau menyebalkan, Teme."

"Hn, Dobe."

"Apa-apan 'hn'-mu itu, Teme? Bicara yang jelas, Ayam!"

"Anak kucing berisik."

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak kucing itu, Teme?"

"Kau, Dobe."

"A-APA?"

Kulihat pria bermasker itu –kalau tidak salah Kakashi namanya– menghentikannya sebelum ia mengeluarkan polusi suara lagi. "Sudahlah Naruto. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Lebih baik kau bersia-siap untuk pemotretan ini sambil menunggu Haku."

Dia hanya mendengus sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tapi tetap menuruti saran managernya. Hmph! Dia benar-benar manis. Reaksinya menyenangkan.

"Hei, Sasuke," Sai menyenggol pinggangku. "Kau suka padanya ya?" tanyanya langsung.

Ah, tertebak ya? Hahaha. Tentu saja. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan seringaian kecil.

"Sepertinya dia susah ditaklukkan," bisiknya padaku.

Aku mengeluarkan seringaianku. "Jangan panggil aku Sasuke kalau tidak bisa menaklukkannya. Dia akan menjadi milikku. Pasti."

Sai tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kau mengerikan, Sasuke."

**-End of Sasuke POV-**

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=_

**-Normal POV-**

"Menyebalkan! Apa-apaan sih si Teme itu. Baru juga kenal," sungut Naruto. 'Tapi mata hitam kelamnya begitu indah.'

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang mencuat, membuatnya semakin berantakan. 'Aaah! Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Ingat, dia itu menyebalkan, Naruto.'

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Deidara yang melihat Naruto mengacak-acak rambut durennya. Sementara orang yang ditanya malah bengong memandangi taman yang ada di depan rumahnya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Deidara terlihat gusar atas sikap kakak kembarnya ini. Ia pun kembali memanggil Naruto yang masih dalam dunianya sendiri. "Naru-chan! Jangan mengacuhkan ku," bentaknya.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, Dei-chan. Hanya memikirkan acara besok saja."

Deidara menggembungkan pipinya pertanda dia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan kakaknya. Dia tahu, ada yang mengganjal dipikiran Naruto. Tapi dia tidak tahu itu karena apa.

"Benarkah?" Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Ya sudah deh. Pokoknya, kalau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku ya."

"Ne, Naru," panggil Deidara sambil memainkan rambut pirang panjangnya. "Kira-kira besok ayah akan memberikan kita apa ya?"

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Deidara. "Memangnya kau mau apa, Dei-chan?"

Deidara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah. Kau sendiri ingin apa?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku memohon pada tuhan agar kita selalu diberikan kebahagiaan."

"Hmph. Kau seperti orang tua saja, Naru-chan," candanya menahan tawa. "Yang jelas aku tak sabar menanti perilisan besok."

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=_

**-10 Oktober, Hotel Rasengan-**

Ballroom di Hotel Rasengan tampak dipenuhi oleh undangan acara sejak sore tadi. Berbagai buket bunga ada disana sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun atau lainnya dari berbagai pihak.

Di tempat itulah perilisan photobook dan single perdana Naruto dan Deidara sekaligus tempat pesta perayaan ulang tahun mereka. Hanya saja, acaranya tidak digabung. Pesta perayaan diadakan pukul 9.00 malam ini. Sedangakan acara perilisan photobook dan single perdana sudah diadakan sejak sore tadi.

Musik klasik menggema merdu dari ruangan itu. Seolah mengiringi dua bintang utama pesta ini, Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Deidara.

Naruto tampil dengan menggunakan kemeja oranye muda tanpa dasi dengan balutan jas hitam yang sepadan dengan celananya serta sepatu patovel hitam yang membuatnya tampil mempesona sekalipun ia tetap membiarkan rambut pendeknya mencuat kesegala arah. Berkesan liar namun elegan.

Sedangkan Deidara tampil dengan mengenakan gaun kuning gading bermodel kimono kontemporer bermotif bunga putih diobinya. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya dikuncir kuda kini tampil dengan berbeda. Rambutnya hanya diikat dan dikepang sedikit di belakang kepalanya dan menyisakan rambut lainnya tergerai dengan indahnya. Ditambah dengan jepitan bunga sakura di atas kepalanya.

Penampilan mereka benar-benar mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya. Seolah ada sepasang malaikat yang ikut berpesta. Sempurna!

Sepasang mata hitam kelam terus mengikuti arah si kembar Namikaze sejak mereka memasuki ballroom. 'Manis' pikir Sasuke.

'Dia benar-benar indah. Malaikatku benar-benar manis.' Semburat merah sedikit terlihat di wajah porselen Sasuke. Namun, dengan cepat ia kembali memasang topeng stoic-kebanggaannya.

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Hitam bertemu biru. Cerah bertemu kelam. Berbeda, tapi serasi.

'Teme. Dia datang ya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. 'Tampan juga dia.' Tanpa sadar, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kearah Sasuke.

'Dia tersenyum. Malaikatku tersenyum kearahku.' Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum kecil melihatnya membuat heran Sai yang berada di sebelahnya. Wajar saja, selama dia mengenal Sasuke, dia jarang sekali melihat cowok emo itu tersenyum.

Sai pun mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. 'Oh, karena Naru-chan itu ya?'

"Jangan hanya melihat saja, Sasuke. Buktikan kata-katamu kemarin," tantang Sai.

"Hn. Tak perlu kau suruh, Sai," jawab Sasuke santai.

Lampu ballroom sedikit meredup. Muncullah Sasori sebagai MC yang sudah naik di atas panggung.

"Selamat malam para tamu undangan," sapanya ceria. "Malam ini merupakan malam yang spesial bagi dua orang sahabat sekaligus sepupu saya tercinta, Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Deidara, yang pada hari ini berusia 17 tahun."

"Oleh karena itu, di malam yang spesial ini, mereka berdua akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk kita semua." Semua orang bertepuk tangan menyambut persembahan spesial dari tuan rumah.

Tuts grand piano berwarna hitam itu mengeluarkan melodi yang ceria. Dengan lincah Naruto memainkan jarinya. Suara Deidara pun terdengar bergitu bening ketika membawakan lagu '(They Long To Be) Close To You' yang sudah di aransemen ulang milik Rie Fu.

_Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you_

_On the day that you were born, the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is way all the girls in town, follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you_

_On the day that you were born, the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is way all the girls in town, follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you_

Entah disadari atau tidak, yang jelas kini mata Sasuke terpaku di satu titik. Pada Naruto yang sedang memainkan piano di atas panggung itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil –tepatnya menyeringai– ke arah Naruto. 'Bisa-bisanya kalian membawakan lagu itu. Benar-benar lagu khas dirimu, Naruto.'

Setelah satu lagu, mereka pun membawakan lagu milik mereka sendiri, yang berjudul 'Together'.

Tak lama, Naruto dan Deidara pun turun dari atas panggung. Sayangnya, mereka langsung dikerubungi oleh para tamu undangan yang masih berhasrat untuk mengobrol dengan mereka.

Ditengah-tengah kerumunan itu, Naruto melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

'Ugh. Mau apa dia mendekat kemari?' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto yang melihat itu jadi ingin segera keluar dari kerumunan itu. Dia tidak mau merusak pesta itu. Wajar saja jika mengingat kesan dan kejadian saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menarik lengan kiri Naruto yang membuat tubuhnya keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Yo. Naru-chan".

"Egh! Kau..."

_*_*_*_ TBC _*_*_*_

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=_

Hulaaa minna. Kenalkan, Mokkun Gembul a.k.a KucingItem si author baru yang baru punya nyawa (?) buat ngepost fic yang gaje nan abal binti typo(s) ini.

Ide fic ini muncul pas dengerin lagunya Rie Fu yang judulnya ada di atas ntu tuh *nunjuk-nunjuk top page*, menurut Mokkun sih lagu ntu nge-gambarin penampilannya Naru-chan banget *sotoy mode:on*

Kalo soal lagu debutnya mereka, jujur aja, Mokkun ngasal ngasih judul. Makanya, kalo ada kesamaan dari fic ini, jujur ntu murni bukan karena kesengajaan. =3

Oiyaaa,, ini re-publish loh, jadi ada yang ditambahin deh...

tararengkyu buat Z-san *peluk2 Z-san**dikemplang si ayam*

Tadinya, Mokkun niat mau bikin oneshoot aja, tapi kepanjangan dah. Jadinya mungkin bikin twoshoot ato threeshoot ato malah multichap (?) *dikemplang* tergantung ide. Abisnya di Toshi-kun my lovely leppi aja lum ditamatin.

oia, ni Mokkun persembahin spesial pake telor buat Naru-chan yang hari ini ultah *peluk Naru**diamaterasu*. en buat Kaa-chan,, sori telat,, anggep aja ni kado buat ultah ente. XD

Mokkun sadar, fic ini masiiiiiih banyak yang kurang, masig gaje, masih abal, maka dari ntu, saya sebagai Newbie Author memohon kesediaan ripiunya yah para readers dan senpai-senpai semua... *bungkuk-bungkuk minta ripiu*

Wokeh, REVIEW PLEASE...


End file.
